Midnight Rumblings
by Zorbert17
Summary: Larxene invites Namine' to her room. Something she's NEVER done before. One-Shot from 'Roxy, You're So Dreamy.'


**_Note: YAY for another One-Shot from 'Roxy, You're So Dreamy'!!!! This is from Chapter seven (titled 'Stages', reading it first may help you understand this better, but not entirely necessary) and is pretty fluff tastic!!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own Zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

_**Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D**_

* * *

Demyx, Roxas, and Namine' exited the library after being yelled at by Larxene. The three decided to go their own separate ways. Roxas left in the direction of Axel's room and Demyx followed, most likely to molest Zexion. Namine' decided to hold back until the two departed. She had an agenda of her own. Namine' returned to the quiet and dimly lit library. She walked around, brushing her hand against the books until she saw Larxene sitting on a leather chair, nose deep in a book. Namine' quietly placed herself in the chair next to the concentrated woman. Larxene didn't notice her presence for a few minutes. That was just the way Namine' liked it. She had time to appreciate her features. Her slicked back blond hair, except for two long bangs meticulously placed an inch above and going back as well (kind of like antenna). Namine' also noted her slender frame, taller than her own, but still feminin. Her pale soft face with perfect cheekbones slightly off because of her look of concentration.

A few more minutes passed by in silence as Namine' studied Larxene while she read her (apparently) interesting book. Finally noticing Namine' only because she coughed quietly.

"Oh hey Namine'." Larxene said, pulled from her deep read. Namine' smiled sweetly and nodded.

"What's goin' on?" She said, putting the book down on low, dark brown table.

"Nothing really. Roxas and Demyx decided to ditch me. So I came back to read a book or something." She said, shrugging (liar).

"Oh I see. Well I think I'm going to get some tea. Care to join me?" Larxene said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Sure." Namine' said, grinning. Both girls left the library and made their way toward the kitchen. The two walked down the placidly white hallway in step with one another, Namine' whistling lightly and Larxene looking (as usual) pissed off. Namine' noticed from the windows lining the hallway that it was dark outside.

"Hey Lar?" Namine' asked, slowing down her pace at Luxord's room. Large Black wood numbers reading X looked back at Namine'. Larxene didn't notice her stopping so she moved onward for a few more steps until realising she had stopped. She backtracked to Namine's side.

"What?"

Namine' pointed at the door.

"You and Luxord are friends."

Larxene looked and her and nodded.

"Yes we are. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Namine' hesitated for a moment, to collect her thoughts on how to word the question she was about to ask.

"you two aren't like......." She trailed off.

"Aren't what?" Larxene said, looking down at her small female companion. She couldn't help but think about how cute Namine' looked. Just a petite girl, calm and well collected, with those big blue eyes, and her perfect and oh-so-soft looking blond hair. _Oh Namine', you're so cute._ She thought.

"You know......" Namine' began to make a forward motion with her hands.

Larxene was completely lost.

"I know what?" She said, more puzzled than ever.

"Dating." She said quietly.

Understanding flowed through her, she couldn't help but smile (an odd feat in and of itself, making Larxene smile, which she never did, until now).

"No, we're not dating. I'm not a fan if you know what I mean."

Namine' nodded and started to walk again.

"I'm the same way." She said casually.

Larxene couldn't believe her ears, _D__id she really just say that!??!? _Larxene began to smile to herself and walk in step with her soon-to-be-more-than-friends friend. Larxene decided to do something she never does with anyone.

"Hey, do you wanna go to my room instead?" She asked (NO ONE had been in her room before, many speculate not even _she _has been in her room).

"I thought you wanted some tea?" She asked.

"Eh, not really anymore. Plus I think I have some in my room." Larxene said, waving the question away. Namine' agreed and followed her to the white door which had a large black XII on it.

"I don't think I've ever been in your room before." Namine' said, after a thought.

Larxene laughed lightly, "Yeah, not many (no one) people come into my room. I don't really like it when people do."

Namine' replied with an 'oh' and walked into her room as Larxene held to the door for her. The room was just like every else's room, nothing special. Perfectly white everything, a small twin bed to the left of the room and a desk to the right. Namine' wondered why she didn't like people going into her room. She sat down on her pristinely made bed and observed the rest of the normal room.

"I like your room." Namine' said, smiling toward Larxene. She just gave an awkward smile back and then placed herself gently on the bed beside Namine'.

"Thank you." She said, dumbly.

"Why don't you like people coming over to your room? It's clean and exactly the same as everyone else's." She asked, turning to Larxene with those big blue eyes.

Larxene looked at the ground, "I don't know. I just don't like people touching my things. And plus it's a room, people can hang out elsewhere."

Namine' giggled, "You're silly."

Larxene blushed (if that was possible for queen bitc-I mean, queen of thunder). Silence pervaded the air and seemed to make Namine' calm (like she almost always is) and Larxene was content with staring at her. Minutes passed until Namine' noticed Larxene staring at her, she turned to face her.

"Why are you staring at me, it's weirding me out." She said, lightly giggling. Larxene thought, _What the hell._ and leaned forward, inches from her soft face and was not being rejected, on the contrary, Namine' closed the gap and their lips touched. It was bliss, the girl she had been secretly crushing on was actually kissing her, and damn was she good. Namine' put her hand on Larxene's leg, while lightly grazing her tongue over Larxene's lips, asking politely for entrance into the older one's mouth. She humbly obliged and let the wet organ delve and explore hers and let loose her tongue to combat Namine's. By now, but were entangled with each other, the only sound being lips smacking on lips and clothing rubbing against clothing. Then the need to breathe became evident so they both parted, panting lightly.

"I had no idea." Namine' said, wowed.

Larxene chuckled (in a good way, not in a sarcastic way like she usually does).

"I told you I was." She said, brushing Namine's shoulder, relishing the soft and warm skin.

"You said you weren't a fan. I thought you meant of gamblers." Namine' said innocently.

Larxene smiled, then fell down on the bed. Closing her eyes, content with life. Then she heard movement and felt something get on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Namine' on top and straddling her. A mischievous (and very sexy) look on her face.

"I didn't say we were done."

* * *

**_Oh! I love Namine' and her facade of goody-two-shoe-ness. This one was really fun to write and am thinking of actually making a story out of these two, yes-no? Good pairing, bad idea, 'you suck' idea?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
